


Change and Change Again

by roseknight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Seijou!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseknight/pseuds/roseknight
Summary: "You have to let middle school go.Allof you."After failing Shiratorizawa's entrance exam, Kageyama stakes his hopes on Aoba Jousai, trying to figure out what he's missing and finding it in an unexpected person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HQ Rare Pair Exchange 2017, for tumblr user axel-the-female. I hope you enjoy it!

For a long time, Iwaizumi doesn't really see him. He's too focused on his emotional wreck of a best friend. And he's got Shiratorizawa to think about, and how he and the other third-years are going to have to fight to the brink of exhaustion if they want to secure their final chance at middle school nationals. There are exams, too, and graduation is upcoming, so it's no surprise that he doesn't _really_ see Kageyama until a mere month before he leaves Kitagawa Daiichi for Aoba Jousai.

He sees him not because of his actions, but because of what's happening around him. Which is this: two towering second-years, a sports bag turned upside and all the equipment and clothes from inside littering the locker room floor, and a bunch of bystanders turning a blind eye.

He sees it by chance, because all the third-years are usually gone by now, leaving the cleaning duties to the underclassmen, but he's forgotten his scarf and he can't afford to catch a cold for being under-dressed, since he so often has to yell at Oikawa for the same thing and he doesn't want to lose credence. Now he regrets that he's never stayed back late enough to see this happening.

His eyes narrow and he steps between Kageyama and his bullies, crossing his arms. "Hey. What do you think you're doing?" He calls them out by name and the surprise and immediate fear on their faces at being caught pisses him off. It's utterly transparent how spineless they are, when they crumble as soon as someone older shows up.

He doesn't listen to their excuses. "Clean up this shit," he says instead, and they messily gather up Kageyama's belongings and put them back in his bag. They bow deeply and he tells them to go. The rest of the first and second-years make themselves scarce, not wanting to become the next target of Iwaizumi's fury. In a moment, only he and Kageyama are left.

Kageyama looks strangely unaffected. Now that he has his things back, he focuses on getting dressed. When he's finished, he bows to Iwaizumi too. "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san!" he says and adjusts his bag's strap over his shoulder before turning to go.

It doesn't feel right to leave things at this, so Iwaizumi grabs his wrist and orders, "Don't let them bully you, Kageyama. Tell me if it happens again."

Kageyama blinks at him innocently. "It's okay, Iwaizumi-san. I only told them the truth. It's not my fault if they get mad."

Iwaizumi ponders this assurance with unease for a long time after Kageyama leaves.

-

For a long time, Kageyama doesn't really see him. He's too focused on the player he idolizes, the one who refuses to teach him directly but teaches him a thousand things through his ceaseless observation. Iwaizumi is only in the background, just as everything is in the background compared to volleyball. If volleyball is the pinnacle of life, then Oikawa is the pinnacle of Kageyama's volleyball aspirations, and this fills his mind until there's no room for anything else. Not studying, not friends, and certainly not patience.

"Jump higher. Run faster. Try harder." He angrily scolds his teammates over and over, but they don't listen. By his third year of middle school, the entirety of his communication with his teammates is criticism. And even so, they don't get it. They don't try.

" _Be serious_ ," he demands. Why can't they see that volleyball is everything? If they aren't going to give it their everything too, then there's no reason for them to be on the court.

In the end, they must agree with that. Because they turn their backs on him and walk off the court mid-game, and the ball he set perfectly is rendered useless, bouncing loudly to the ground and rolling away from him too.

He's numb throughout the entire process of club retirement. He's numb as he looks at Aoba Jousai's recruitment information and then Shiratorizawa's. Something is whispering to him that he's the one in the wrong, but it's too hard to swallow, and it doesn't make _sense_. How can it be wrong to want to be the best?

The answer isn't in him, so he goes out looking for it. Inevitably, he ends up outside Aoba Jousai's gym. He can see through the window and he watches Oikawa, mesmerized. Oikawa hates him for having more natural talent, but he's so incredible that Kageyama's never understood his jealousy. He wants to do what Oikawa does, and eventually do it better.

His eyes follow the ball as it leaves Oikawa's fingertips, each toss tailored to the spiker it's meant for. The thought makes him uncomfortable and he clears his mind, simply watching. The ball is midair in front of Iwaizumi, who slams it to the ground then grins triumphantly at Oikawa. They high-five, and Kageyama stares at his hand. When was the last time he high-fived a teammate? Has he ever?

Through the window, he truly sees Iwaizumi for the first time. He's subtly keeping the team running smoothly, encouraging the younger players, serving as a model for the older ones. He even has the power to inspire Oikawa, which seems strange, because he's not better than Oikawa. He's not even as good as Oikawa. But he must be doing something right, because whichever side he's on does that much better.

Kageyama goes home. He trashes Aoba Jousai's pamphlets and begins studying anew for Shiratorizawa's entrance exams.

-

One week later is one week closer to the examination, and Kageyama feels he's learned nothing in that time. He groans and leans back in his desk chair, which until now has barely seen use. His parents exchanged doubtful glances when he told them where he wants to go to high school, but they've dutifully bought him amulets from the local temple, all bearing the same wish: exam success. They're lined up on his desk, half-hidden under textbooks that make no sense and study guides that might as well be in French for how well he understands the kanji on them.

He wants to give up and accept that he's an idiot, but he hates giving up as much as he hates losing, and the thought frustrates him back into another half hour of reading the same paragraph and trying to absorb its meaning.

He gives up.

Grabbing a light jacket and his sneakers, he heads outside and starts jogging in no particular direction. He breathes deeply, feeling his muscles loosening up after sitting all day to no avail. Energy circulates through his body, and he's so in tune with his surroundings he thinks he could close his eyes and find his way, so he does and-

_Wham._

"Shit! Are you okay?" a familiar and concerned voice asks. He looks up from the sidewalk where he supposes he must've fallen and sees Iwaizumi, also dressed in jogging clothes. From the looks of it, he's been jogging longer than Kageyama has, beads of sweat making their way down his face, his chest moving with elevated breathing.

"I'm fine." Kageyama stands back up, makes sure there's no pain anywhere, and inclines his head at Iwaizumi. "Sorry for running into you, Iwaizumi-san."

"You know, it almost looked like you had your eyes closed." Iwaizumi considers him then shakes his head. "Whatever. Do you usually jog this far?"

Now that Iwaizumi mentions it, he realizes he's gotten towards Aoba Jousai territory, and he wonders if it was instinctual. "No. I just needed a break from studying." His natural scowl deepens as he thinks of how much he's not learning at the moment. Though to be fair, it's probably no less than he'd be learning if he was still at his desk.

There's understanding in Iwaizumi's eyes and Kageyama wonders for the first time how he feels being best friends with Oikawa, who's not only good at volleyball but good at school, which seems completely unfair.

"You got invites from a lot of high schools, right?" Iwaizumi asks, and it feels like what he's really asking is if he's going to come to Aoba Jousai. He has enough reason not to want him to, since half the Kitagawa Daiichi teammates he alienated are going there and Oikawa might lose it again, but the question seems neutral enough. Not that Kageyama has any faith in his ability to read people, not after that final game.

"I'm going to Shiratorizawa," he says with determination. Then he amends, "If I can pass the exam." It stings that he wasn't invited. He knows Oikawa was. He actually complained about it in the locker room the day it happened.

Iwaizumi's eyes narrow a little and Kageyama has to remind himself that he hates Shiratorizawa, too. He can't say he understands. He doesn't hate Shiratorizawa for beating his team. They were stronger, so they won. Kageyama wants to be among the strongest. It's where he belongs.

But Iwaizumi doesn't say anything about that. He just says, "Good luck. That's not an easy exam."

Kageyama's shoulders droop. "Yeah. I know."

They part ways after that, Kageyama jogging until his legs and lungs are burning, and when he gets home, the textbooks still make no sense.

-

Iwaizumi lays on Oikawa's bed, looking up at the ceiling lost in thought while Oikawa rewatches old volleyball games on his laptop, curled up in a blanket on the floor. He's supposed to be doing homework, but seeing the difficult problems reminded him of his conversation with Kageyama the other day. The small part of him that's a little like Oikawa and that he'll never admit exists doesn't want Kageyama to go to Shiratorizawa. Ushijima is enough of a pain. But that part isn't louder than his confidence in Oikawa and the rest of his team.

He rolls over and pulls Oikawa's headphones down. Oikawa starts to protest, but Iwaizumi just shoves a worksheet in his face. "Explain this in volleyball terms," he says without preface.

Oikawa reads over it and grins. "Aw, does Iwa-chan need Oikawa-san's expert knowledge in all topics? My tutoring fee isn't cheap, you know, and I usually only accept female clients-"

Iwaizumi calmly picks up the volleyball resting beside the bed and squeezes it in his hands while he looks at Oikawa. After all these years, the implicit threat is enough and Oikawa quickly gives him an analogy that actually makes sense.

He texts Kageyama later. He's not used his number since their days as teammates, but he never deleted it, either. Using what Oikawa told him, he gives him tips on how to look at math like a volleyball problem. If anything can make Kageyama understand the subject, it's that.

Kageyama texts back a single word: _Thanks_. No curiosity about the sudden text, no request for him to elaborate.

Iwaizumi has to smile to himself. After seeing Kageyama's changed demeanor in the middle school tournament games that year, it felt like he didn't know him anymore. But maybe he hasn't changed that much after all.

-

Kageyama doesn't get into Shiratorizawa, and no one is surprised. He could barely understand the exam's questions, let alone answer them. There's guilt in addition to disappointment. The advice he' received in an unexpected text from Iwaizumi genuinely helped. But he wasn't smart enough to pass anyway. His options in Miyagi become extremely limited, and when he discovers Karasuno's famed Ukai won't be coaching the next year, he sees only one possible path to the top.

Aoba Jousai has always been an option in his periphery, but there's something disagreeable about going to the same school as Oikawa. He wants to beat him, not be overshadowed by him. There will undeniably be a rift if Kageyama goes, a split between two skilled setters. And that's a competition Kageyama can't win, especially not with the others from Kitagawa Daiichi who are taking their grudges with them to Aoba Jousai.

But he sees the benefits, too. He can watch Oikawa every day again. Maybe he can learn not only how he approaches volleyball, but how he approaches teamwork. Kageyama's sorely lacking in the latter, and if anyone can be a model to help him, it's Oikawa.

Or maybe it's Iwaizumi. He thinks again of all the times he held Kitagawa Daiichi together. He's probably doing the same for Aoba Jousai now.

So he accepts Aoba Jousai's invitation and shows up to the club orientation expecting the worst and somehow still being disappointed. Kindaichi and Kunimi won't look at him. Oikawa shoots him a nasty glare that shows exactly how he feels about Kageyama following him and then also refuses to look his way.

Iwaizumi, at least, claps him on the shoulder and welcomes him to the team, and makes Oikawa do the same. But after practice, Oikawa hisses in his ear, "Can't you just leave me alone, Tobio?"

He thinks he's made a mistake after all. He feels that way for a long time. Practice is brutal, because no one wants to play with him. Even though Oikawa can feign indifference on the court and doesn't skimp on tossing to him, it's clear he prefers working with the other players. Kageyama doesn't get to set very often, because it isn't necessary. _He_ isn't necessary, not when Oikawa is around.

He's still stuck in the rut his last game at Kitagawa Daiichi dropped him in and the sky's getting further and further out of reach.

-

Training camp is the final straw for Iwaizumi. He can't deal with teammates who won't be teammates, and that applies both to Kageyama and to everyone who doesn't want him to be there. During free practice, when the coaches have left to go out drinking, he snaps.

It's the same overwhelming frustration he felt that night in middle school when Oikawa wouldn't shut up about himself when he was supposedly talking about a team. This time, it's because Kageyama set the ball and Kunimi didn't even jump. It's not all on Kunimi, though. Kageyama didn't try to adjust the ball to Kunimi, and he barely signaled that the ball would be coming his way. This isn't some new grievance. It's a repetition of everything that's been wrong with their team since the year began.

Iwaizumi gets all their attention with a growled, "For fuck's sake." He goes over and retrieves the abandoned ball and turns to give all his teammates, especially Oikawa and the first-years, a glare. "We can't keep playing like this. We're a team. We wear the same color jerseys, and it's all of us together against Shiratorizawa and the other bigshots this year. You have to let middle school go. _All_ of you."

He turns to Kageyama, whose expression is shut off, guarded. He looks like he expects to be yelled at, and Iwaizumi doesn't disappoint. "Your teammates aren't faceless and interchangeable, Kageyama. You have to learn to work _with_ us. You don't get to set the pace."

Then he turns to everyone else and feels sick he let it get to this point, where the team has become Kageyama versus the rest. "Kageyama is damn good. We're lucky we have two incredible setters, so why are we wasting that opportunity?"

An abashed silence fills the gym. Iwaizumi shakes his head and leaves, because Oikawa needs to take it from here. Iwaizumi isn't going to stay and enable him to remain silent when he's the captain and the team's rallying point, and he also shouldn't have let things get this far. He can yell at Oikawa personally later and remind him that he's an idiot for thinking Kageyama might replace him. It's no excuse not to be a good upperclassman to him, anyway.

He doesn't go back to the room where all their futons are laid out end to end, not yet. He goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face, then he finds an empty balcony off the same hall. For awhile, he sits out there, stewing in his own frustrated silence, until the door opens. He's fully expecting Oikawa to come sit next to him, but from the footsteps, he can tell it's Kageyama instead.

He says, "I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san. I made the team like this." He sounds miserable and Iwaizumi worries about what happened after he left the gym. There's been enough guilt and lost chances all around. He blew up at everyone because he knows they're better than this. They can move beyond it, if they can get their heads out of their asses for one minute.

Then Kageyama says, "I should've gone somewhere else."

Iwaizumi fixes him in place with a stern glare. "The past is the past. You're part of Seijou now, so instead of wishing you weren't, start acting like it. If you put in the effort, everyone else will too."

Kageyama has his knees to his chest, his head leaning on the peak they make, and for the first time in a long time he looks like he did when Iwaizumi first met him, vulnerable and young and too inexperienced to know what's going wrong. He takes a stab at what's going on in his mind. It's a mind he doesn't know like he knows his best friend's, but years of having to be Oikawa's personal therapist have taught him to be perceptive.

"You're not over your last game at Kitagawa Daiichi. You're scared to match the team, because you're afraid even if you change, they won't." It's a statement and a question too. He thinks he's right, but he wants to hear Kageyama's own words.

Kageyama focuses down at his fingers, long and pale and calloused, instead of looking at Iwaizumi. He curls his fingers in and closes his eyes. "I don't know how to change."

Iwaizumi's mouth twists into a deeper frown. He looks away, off the balcony, towards the houses in the distance. There are streetlights flickering like fireflies, and further in the distance, the occasional car can be heard passing by. It all feels distant and isolating, enough so that he almost scoots closer to Kageyama. But he needs to get closer to him with words first. "You have changed, though. I can barely recognize you now."

It's not a judgment, necessarily. But he can't figure out where the old Kageyama went. It's normal for people to change when they become teenagers, but not for their personalities to become nearly unrecognizable. Maybe he didn't know Kageyama that well in the first place, but it's still so unsettling when he sees old middle school pictures and then thinks of how Kageyama behaves and looks now.

"I have?" Kageyama sound surprised. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know." Iwaizumi looks back at him. "But you can't keep acting the way you have been on the court. The team deserves better. And you can do better, damn it. I don't want to hear any excuses. You can come to me for help, but you should probably go to Oikawa, too. I'll knock some sense into him if I have to, but he's the best person to give you advice about how to be a setter everyone can trust."

"He hates me." Kageyama says it as a matter of fact.

"He doesn't hate you." Iwaizumi is just as matter of fact about his own assertion. "He feels threatened, which you should take as a compliment. He might not be willing to take the first step to reconciliation, but that's all the more reason why you should."

He gets up to go inside, leaving Kageyama alone to mull over the events of the evening. He needs to think more himself. It's an uneasy feeling, becoming this attached to a person whose mind and heart are walled off, but he knows that at this point, he's never going to be able to turn his back on Kageyama Tobio.

-

"Go away."

They're the first words out of Oikawa's mouth when he sees him approaching. Used to his abrasiveness, Kageyama ignores it and sits on the bench next to him in the otherwise empty gym. When he arrived, it looked like Oikawa was massaging his knee, but Kageyama pretends he didn't see anything, because he knows Oikawa wouldn't want to talk about it.

"I need your help," Kageyama says.

Oikawa snorts. "I mean, obviously. But why should I help you? I don't need you to win. I don't even have to turn the team over to you next year. Yahaba's not half as good as you, but at least he knows he isn't the only person on the court when he plays. I'd rather have him as my second than you any day."

It hurts, because Kageyama can see he's being entirely serious. The player he idolizes thinks this lowly of him. He's earned it, though. He can admit that to himself, however painfully. "Oikawa-san, please answer my question." Part of talking with Oikawa is swallowing his pride, something that doesn't get any easier with practice. "Iwaizumi-san said I need to change. How do I do that?"

Oikawa stares at him for awhile, eyes narrowed and mouth pinched in distaste. Kageyama isn't sure if he's going to answer him or just glare at him until he leaves, but if so, he'll have to wait awhile. Kageyama can be just as stubborn.

Finally Oikawa says, "You shouldn't be asking me. You should be asking the teammates you let down."

Kageyama's heart sinks. He knows at once Oikawa is right, and it's the last thing he wants to do. Nothing sounds worse than directly approaching Kindaichi and Kunimi for forgiveness.

But he has to. If he doesn't, he'll never stop being the tyrant king, and he'll never move forward.

-

Iwaizumi's in charge of practice that day, since Oikawa has a doctor's appointment. Nothing major, but he's learned to take his physical health seriously and he gets his knee checked on regularly. He did insist he could make it for the last part of practice, but Iwaizumi told, or rather ordered, him not to rush.

He's helping the first-years assemble the net when he realizes one of them is missing. "Where's Kageyama?" he asks. No one answers, though unless he's mistaken, the lot of them look away shiftily. He grows wary, but before he can demand an answer, Kageyama walks through the double-doors.

Barefoot.

His facial expression is the usual tight scowl, but he doesn't seem specifically upset that he has no footwear. In fact, he starts to warm-up, to Iwaizumi's incredulity. He walks over to him. "Kageyama. Your shoes. Where are they?"

Kageyama looks up mid-stretch and shrugs, ruining his form. "Couldn't find them."

Iwaizumi pulls him to his feet. "You can't play volleyball without shoes. Come on, I'll help you search the clubroom."

"They aren't there," Kageyama says with stubborn insistence, and after a moment, Iwaizumi realizes it's the truth, and that it isn't an accident. He remembers walking in on Kageyama being bullied in middle school and wonders if he would've come across a similar scene had he returned to the clubroom ten minutes ago.

He feels deep disappointment in his team, deeper than he's ever felt before. He clenches his fist, not wanting to blow up again, not here and now. He just says, "There are some spare pairs around. Let's go find one that fits you."

As he leads the way back to the clubroom and unlocks the locker with extra equipment, all he can think about is how things were supposed to get better, not worse, after Iwaizumi put everyone's negativity into the open. He'd trusted his teammates to do the right thing once they were forced to reflect on how they were tearing each other down. Apparently, that was his mistake.

Somehow, Kageyama reads his mind with a shrewdness he rarely shows off the court. "It's not your fault, Iwaizumi-san." He laces up his borrowed shoes and they head back to the gym for a tense, unproductive practice.

Afterwards, Iwaizumi sits on a bench in the clubroom, staring down into space and putting off getting changed. That would mean the practice was officially at an end and he hadn't been able to do his role justice in Oikawa's absence. Everyone gets dressed in silence, the atmosphere impersonal and cold. Iwaizumi asked Kageyama to do one thing, to try to reconcile with the others, and he hadn't. How can he help the team if his team doesn't listen to him? It's his own fault for not being someone they respect enough to listen to, isn't it? He slowly pulls his socks off, still stretching out the changing process, and before he realizes it, he's alone in the clubroom with only Kindaichi and Kunimi.

Kunimi's face is downturned, his eyes looking off to the side. Kindaichi stands next to him, right in front of Iwaizumi, with cheeks that look red with shame. His hands are held conspicuously behind his back. "Iwaizumi-san- we- I-" He can't seem to figure out what he wants to say, and Iwaizumi doesn't have the patience for stuttering that evening.

"Are those Kageyama's shoes?" he asks bluntly.

Kindaichi hesitates before revealing them. At the very least, they seem undamaged: not soaked from a fountain or with missing laces. He puts them on the floor and bows deeply. Kunimi sighs and bows next, though his guilt is more lackluster.

Iwaizumi sighs too, exhausted with all this infighting. "Why?"

Kindaichi fidgets. "He came to us and said he wanted to apologize and that he was going to change, but I didn't believe him."

" _We_ didn't believe him," Kunimi says, unwilling to let Kindaichi take the full blame. So he does understand teamwork.

Iwaizumi does feel some measure of relief that Kageyama hadn't simply brushed off his advice but tried to make things right. Yet this was the result.

"You didn't believe him, so you decided to play an elementary school trick on him?" Iwaizumi asks sternly.

"I'm sorry," Kindaichi says, too earnest for Iwaizumi not to soften up a little. "I wanted to be mad at him, and I can't be mad at him if there's no reason to anymore."

Iwaizumi looks at Kunimi to hear his side of things. Quietly he says, "We could've been so much better if he'd just trusted us."

"I know." Iwaizumi accepts their feelings, perhaps validates them in some way they've needed. "And now's the chance to prove that to him and to yourselves. He _will_ change, or he won't be a setter for our team. And when you three can work together, I don't think there'll be another first-year trio out there that can match you."

The honest confidence he has in them seems to soften them now, too. They nod and he tells them to go home. He puts Kageyama's shoes back into his locker and pulls out his phone.

"Hey," he says when Kageyama answers on the fourth ring. "Meet me at the park across from Kitagawa Daiichi."

He offers no more explanation, but after a full ten seconds of brooding silence, Kageyama agrees, and Iwaizumi hangs up.

-

It isn't a big park, and there aren't enough seating areas and vending machines for it to be a popular hangout. That's why usually the only people around are Kitagawa Daiichi students. As late as it is, though, it's almost empty, and Kageyama easily spots Iwaizumi sitting on a bench situated in a triangle of three trees. He sits down next to him, having no idea what's going to happen. Maybe Iwaizumi is mad at him, or maybe he's going to tell him he's not good for the team. He probably deserves both things.

Instead, Iwaizumi puts a hand over his.

Kageyama starts and almost withdraws his hand into his lap, but stops himself when he realizes it's not a bad thing. Just unexpected. He sits there more awkwardly than before, and perhaps a little red in the face.

Iwaizumi says, "I know you tried to make things right with Kindaichi and Kunimi. I think they'll try to work with you, from now on."

It's welcome to hear, but it doesn't quite explain Iwaizumi's hand resting so snugly on his. Nor does it explain why Kageyama is surprisingly okay with his touch. He waits for Iwaizumi to explain those things, too.

Iwaizumi half-turns to him. "Why did you decide to come to Aoba Jousai? There are other good schools in Miyagi, ones that would've used you as a setter from your first year."

Kageyama nods, acknowledging the truth of that. "I thought about it a lot. But what I need isn't more practice setting. It's practice working with other people." He looks down, accidentally glances at their hands, and quickly averts his eyes, like he's spying on something. "Aoba Jousai is supposed to be the best team in the prefecture at teamwork. And it has you and Oikawa-san. I already knew from experience that you two could bring any team come together. You two have something that I don't."

Iwaizumi considers him. "It's something that can be taught, though. As long as you're willing to learn."

"I am." Kageyama nods with more force than necessary. "Please, teach me."

He's used to that request being met with a scoff and a denial, but Iwaizumi isn't Oikawa, and he nods in return. Then he takes his hand away and the lack of warmth feels more akin to freezing than a return to neutrality.

Iwaizumi gets up and says a goodbye. But Kageyama doesn't want to let him go just like that. "Wait, Iwaizumi-san," he calls after him, and Iwaizumi stops to look back at him. "Why did you want to meet me here?" There has to be a reason he didn't just tell him all this over the phone or at school the next day.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, pauses, then turns away again. "I was just thinking about middle school." This time when he leaves, Kageyama lets him.

Kageyama knows he's not smart, but he's not completely clueless either, and he knows that was a half-truth. He looks down at his hand and feels with sudden confidence that Iwaizumi's hand will be around his again one day. He's never been so certain about something unrelated to volleyball.

If there's going to be an exception, he's glad it's Iwaizumi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i was drowning, deeper than the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047254) by [five_lanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_lanterns/pseuds/five_lanterns)




End file.
